Damaged Space-Time
by SleepyTechnoKid
Summary: The Doctor and his Traveling companion and also a new Traveler on a board flying around in time and space. A Dragon came by which to be Light - One of the Elementals - wanted the Doctor to rescue one of his Old Colleague from an Alternative universe - A Universe of Chaos. Will the Doctor able to find his Colleague in a TARDIS that been Externally Ripped from the Black Hole? Or wi
1. The Black Hole

_**Chapter 1** \- The Black Hole_

* * *

Inside the Blue Police box which is The Doctor's TARDIS. There are three travelers in the console room. The Time Lord is sitting on the staircase leading to the upper level.

The Other two, a human and a humanoid avian. "Wow, I wasn't expecting for a human to Pilot a Gallifreyan Time Machine." the Avian said as he looks at the Time Lord.

The Doctor looks up from the book he was reading and the Humanoid avian. "I been teaching him, but mostly the TARDIS have," he explained.

"Will you teach your uncle to fly the TARDIS some day?" Lotus asked almost giving the Doctor puppy eyes.

"I wouldn't count on that." Fuyuki said. He leans towards the avian. "This is a Stolen TARDIS." he whispers.

"Oi!" The Doctor shouted. "That doesn't mean anything. It has nothing to do with my piloting skills." He stated. Fuyuki began to chuckle.

"Not what she been telling me." He said then suddenly the was tilt with in the TARDIS causing everybody who's on board to loose their balance.

"Huh, I guess Karma is real," Fuyuki commented, looking at the console with a bit of a puzzling look. Lotus looks at the Time Lord which his looking up at the ceiling.

"Doctor?" Lotus spoke.

"That's not Fuyuki's piloting." He stated as he starts standing up from the stairs while still looking up, grabbing on of the railing.

"What is it, then?" Fuyuki asked. The Doctor looks straight forward at the two travelers. He walks down the stairs and walks towards the doors.

"Doctor, you're not thinking about opening those doors?" Fuyuki spoke. The Time Lord turns around towards them once the boy spoke.

"Well yes of course." the Doctor replied.

"What about the time winds?" the Boy asked. The avian turns around to the human boy. "The time what?"

The Doctor gave a gesture of not to worry about it. "You probably forgot about the TARDIS shield is what protecting us from the vortex."He explained. He turns back around toward the doors, he grabs on of the handles and pulls open, revealing the Time Vortex, blue color like the color of the ocean. Swirls of light pass by.

The Doctor peeks out half his body and looks up as he turns around to see the top of the TARDIS, and what he sees is a White and Gold fur Dragon laying on top and looking right a the Time Lord.

"Hello, Doctor." It said with a smile on his face. The Doctor let out a sigh. "So Who is it?" Lotus asked.

The Doctor peeks back inside the time Machine. "A Dragon." He replied as he walks back towards the console. On what they the Doctor just spoke, the Dragon creature came in closing the door.

"Oh, It's really a Dragon." Lotus sounding very surprised, he scrutinize the creature. "A western one that is also bipedal apparently ."

The Doctor turns his head to the avian. "Semi-Bipedal to exact." he corrected. The Dragon takes few couple steps.

"You can't even say hello?" It said. The Time Lord turns around with a small irritable look on his face. "Hello, Light it is very good to see you again." The Doctor said flatly.

"That's a bit better I guess." Light said. Fuyuki Peaks his head out from one of the side of the time rotter to see the white and gold dragon sitting in the control room.

"Hello, Light," Fuyuki said with a small grin and waving his hand lightly. Light smiles back. "Oh, Fuyuki it's very good to see you as well. I haven't seen you for a very long time."

"Yes, it as." The Doctor Spoke. He held out his hand towards the humanoid avian. "And this is Lotus a Zwegiturian." he introduces.

"Ooo are you at Minstrel?" The Dragon asked. Lotus began to rub the back of his neck with his feathered hand. "Actually I am," Lotus said very shy.

"It's obvious you are not here to listen Lotus sing to us." The Doctor spoke. "So what are you here for?" he asked.

The light didn't say anything leaving the sound of the TARDIS engines. "Well.." The Time Lord Spoke again.

"It something relevant to you." The Dragon spoke. The Doctor crosses his arms in front of his chest. "As in."

"It's about the War Chief and the Meddling Monk." Light finally reply to the Doctor's question. The Time Lord didn't take any likely to the response, as he drops his arms, turns around and began to walk to a different direction of the control room. The White and Gold Dragon change into a form of mass golden light and went in front of the Time Lord which made him stop at his pace. The mass of light changed back to its actual form.

"Look, I know you don't want to talk about this but hear me out." The Dragon said. The Doctor's shoulders rise and drop from his silent sigh. "Alright fine." He said.

"Ok then, you see, the War Chief wasn't gonna be the one to attempt to capture Keroro." The White and Gold Dragon stated.

"What!" The Doctor and Fuyuki said in Unison. " Yes, I have been spying on your People: the Meddling Monk stepped in before the War Chief get to decide on. He did it to look for you."

"Form me? What for?" The Doctor asked. Light just shakes his head lightly. "I don't know." It replied."

"The War Chief feared that the Monk was trying to ally with you." It continues. The Doctor scoffs at the statement.

"Wait a Minute; If this Monk person supposed to take the War Chief spot. Why was the War Chief was there instead of the other one?" Fuyuki asked.

"The War Chief sabotage the Monk's TARDIS which made it hurl to at black hole." The White and Gold fur Dragon replied. Lotus raised his index finger. "What does this has to with the Doctor?"

"Well, as in _the Doctor_ you could get him back to the main Universe." Light said. The Doctor raises his eyebrows and began to laugh. "You seriously using the meaning my name against me?"

Light just gave a shrug and a weak grin. "Light, let me tell you this: I do help people and other race no matter what but when it comes with the Time Lords, that's a whole another story even with other Renegades." The Doctor said sternly.

The Time Lord turns around began to walk towards the console. "Rentorians probably ask you the same thing." Light stated. The Doctor turns back at the Dragon.

"The Rentorians don't even care about the Time Lords." the Doctor stated.

Light sighs. "Please Doctor, I know how your Relationship with the Time Lords, I saw it with your father."

The Doctor closes his eyes for a moment then open them again. "Alright fine." he walks to where Fuyuki is and began to messing around with the controls. "I never thought that I will be on a rescue mission to one I despise."

The TARDIS Drifts out of the Time Vortex and into space. The Time Machine continue traveler to the section of space where there is a large Black Hole.

The Blue Police Box stops Near the Event Horizon. The Door opens inward revealing the Time Lords, two other time travelers.

"I must be the first human to see the Black Hole in person," Fuyuki said in awe.

"Indeed you are." The Doctor spoke with a smile.

"It looks so terrifying," Lotus commented. Fuyuki nods his head vaguely. "Yes, it is."

The Time Lord turns around and faces the Dragon. "I can just turn back, and pretend nothing happened. I still need more reason why I need to get the Meddling Monk out of there?"

"Two words: Chaos Universe." The White and, gold fur Dragon said. Those two exact words the time lords face grew terrified. "You're kidding me."

Light shakes his head. "I didn't believe it myself until I follow the TARDIS there." It explained. The Doctor drops his arms then turns back at The Black hole.

"Doctor, What's wrong?" Lotus asked.

"Something that is bad is actually something Monstrous," Fuyuki stated.

"The Chaos Universe is a Parallel Universe, where the elemental - Chaos - is imprisoned." The Doctor explained. Fuyuki raised his index finger. "I hesitate to ask but, Who imprison this entity?" he asked.

"You're looking at him." the Time Lord replied. Lotus and Fuyuki grew a surprise expression on his face.

The Dragon clear his throat before it speaks. "You see, it happened in his Eighth Regeneration, by the time he was in such Mournful, but he kept on fighting, and that's when he was in Pursual with this Rogue elementals." Light explained.

The Doctor turns his head to his shoulder. "And there is one in there with a Rogue Time Lord." He concludes the thought.

"And that's bad?" Lotus asked.

"Terribly. There is no doubt that Chaos will use a Time Lord and the TARDIS." the Doctor explained.

"To escape to this main Universe." Light Finishes his thought. Lotus who is still at the TARDIS point of entry, Scrutinizing the Black Hole. "The event horizon seem to have a faint shade of green. Is that really the Color it?"

"No, but it does tell me that is the correct Black Hole that Light claimed that the Meddling Monk been sent to." The Doctor replied.

"You seem to know about this Monk person," Fuyuki stated. The Doctor went hesitantly for on want he has to tell him. "Yes that's true is because,... He's my Colleague."

"Another one!?" Fuyuki exclaim. The Doctor closes his eyes tight from that. "First the Rani, second the War Chief, now the Meddling Monk."

Lotus turns around. "War Chief? Now that doesn't sound like a pleasant person." He sounds concerned.

The Doctor opened his eyes "Yeah, He's not the person you don't want to meet." He stated as he walks towards the door and closed it. The Doctor walks back towards the console.

The Three watch the Doctor flickering on the switches on one of the panels and pushing buttons.

"Oh no." Light said softly.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" Fuyuki asked with curiosity with little concern tone in his voice.

"Well If we are gonna rescue the Monk - which I'm not proud of - We must go to the Universe ourselves." The Doctor replied without looking up at the Boy.

"You Don't mean.." Lotus didn't finish his thought.

"We're flying towards the Black Hole. I would recommend to hold on to something," The Doctor pulls down the lever which commenced a low thud then the sound of the engines become audible. The Blue Police Box suddenly Darted to the center sphere of the Black Hole.


	2. The City in Space

_**Chapter 2 -**_ _The City In Space_

* * *

In the Alternative Universe as the entire continuum have a dark greenish tint. The region where the Black Hole is shining with glowing green, the event horizons glowing like a sun but not blindly with a light green tint.

The farther away from the large space anomaly, the darker the green tint gets.

The rest of the Space/Time Continuum is filled with bunch of asteroids coming any shape and sizes. Floating in lines like pathways.

Planets scattered across this pocket Universe. Most of the seemed Forsaken as like they did look that they habited of life.

Some of the large celestial bodies have fractures that is glowing green color as like the rest of the Universe.

The Blue Wooden Box flew out of the green glowing Black Hole, and drifted farther, and farther away from the large anomaly.

The travelers are on the floor in the control room from the experience that had when traveling in the Black Hole taking on Universe to another. The Doctor began to get up from the floor, grabbing on the console.

The grab on of the nearest monitor to see where they are. "Oh, we made it." He said in a bit of joy.

The Other three began to sit up. The rough travel really affected the Dragon as it is made out of pure light. "You could've kill us you know." Fuyuki said as he gets up to his feet.

The Doctor let out a soft scoff. "Fuyuki we are in an inter-dimensional time Machine, If you don't know we are in a different dimension when walk upon the inside of the TARDIS." The Doctor explained.

"I want to ask: What happens if it goes terribly wrong." The Boy asked. The Doctor is not even giving eye contact to Fuyuki, he is still lock on the scanner. His expression began to change. "Well I think this will answer your question."

The Three began to walk towards the Time Lord, almost huddled up to see what the Doctor see on the scanner, what appears to be a gargantuan metal structure, a size of Jupiter with other metal fragments floating around among the asteroids.

"What is that?" the Dragon asked.

"It looks like a city, that went through a Termite Invasion," Lotus commented.

"That, you guys, that is a TARDIS." the Doctor claimed.

"A TARDIS?" Fuyuki said with a surprising tone.

"Definitely has to be the Monk's." The Doctor thought.

"What happened to it?" Fuyuki asked. The Doctor placed his hand on his chin and stroke it with his index finger and thumb.

"I theorize that the exterior dimensional shell was ripped from the gravitational pull of the Black Hole, breaking the Dimension Dam. Not only causing a size leak, but also causing the interior dimension to Bleed through the tears leading to that. The Doctor explained.

He looks over his shoulders to see his Traveling companions all looking dumbfounded. He let out a sigh of a bit of irritation.

"It's like a Ship in a bottle. The bottle shatters, leaving the ship expose to the hostile environment which shredded the ship like Lotus explained: a Termite Invasion." The Doctor rephrase his words.

It began with the commotion of understating with his surrounding which made the Time Lord's head shake his head.

The TARDIS materializes on a Large asteroid that seems to form a line with others leading to the destroyed TARDIS with at walkable platform.

"We are gonna spacesuits if we are gonna go there," Fuyuki suggested. The Doctor still looks a the scanner which as readings along with the visual.

"Well, I think spacesuit won't be necessary Fuyuki, as the TARDIS readings show that there is Air in space, high levels of oxygen." The Time Lord.

"Ok then, next you gonna tell me that this entire universe is filled with gravity." Fuyuki jested.

"There is." The Doctor replied as he just keeps looking at the screen.

"Then how those things float?" Lotus asked. The Doctor turns his head to his God Uncle.

"That is a very good Question. To that, I have no answer." He replied. "There is universe that is just filled with impossible things, and this is one of them.

"So, what's the Plan?" Light asked.

"Plan? Oh yes of course Plan." the Time Lord spoke. He turns his full body to ninety-degree angle towards the group.

"Well, I suggest that you; Fuyuki and Lotus stay here. Light you come with me." The Doctor replied.

Light didn't seem to like the idea that the Time Lord just came up with. "Why do I have to come with you?" the Dragon asked.

"Because you are the one that suggests on doing this, you are not getting out of this." the Doctor replied. The Dragon groans.

The Doctor began to walk Towards the doors of the TARDIS, Light Follows him. He turns around again, he took something out of his coat pocket, which to be a device that go in one's ear, which the Doctor did placed the device on his ear.

"Well on the way we go then." He said.

The Door opens, the Doctor is the first to step out of his Time Machine. He looks around as he does so, then the dragon came out as the door closed behind it.

The Doctor reach his towards his ear and press on the communicator. "Can you hear me?" The Doctor asked.

"Loud and clearly," Lotus replied through the communicator.

"How is it out there?" Fuyuki asked.

The Doctor release is index finger off from the device and looks around on what's front of him. "Like what we saw from the scanner, It's a total mess." He replied.

The Doctor started hopping up and down for a couple of times. "There is definitely indeed Gravity," he stated.

Light walks towards the Time Lord pressing both of its hands on the Doctor's Arm like a scared child needs someone to look after.

"Doctor, I don't know how I feel about this place." Light said in a concerning tone in its voice.

"Well, we are in a Destroyed Reality of the Universe, which is caused by the Elemental entity that imprisoned by me." The Doctor claimed.

"And that lead to what point?" Light asked.

"We must be on our guard." The Time Lord conclude. The two began to walk down on the path which leads to the massive floating structure.

In the Far distance, there is a man, long dark brown hair and wearing clothes that resembles homeless robes.

He looks through an extended telescope using one of his eyes. In the view of the Telescope, he sees a man and a Dragon.

He takes his eye of the telescope and lowers it down. "Travelers." He said quietly. He began to stand up and scurry his way to the point of entry leading to the inside of the floating city.

The Man walks in the emptiness of the corridors that seems to be intact mostly as there are spotty areas that look like it has been ripped apart. He walks gently to the point like he is sneaking around, very cautiously, and very high alert on his surroundings.

He been taking different directions within the corridors as if he knows on where is going. Later that point he made it to a entrance way which opens as the man got closer. On the other side what appears to be on what looks like is a TARDIS Control room, almost similar to the Doctor's TARDIS control room.

Out of a sudden a metal blunt instrument - a dented pole - held close against the Man's side of his face. The holder is another man with dark blond hair and a full grown mustache that have twirls at the end on both side. Also wearing habit clothing. "What are you doing here?" the Man asked low and stern tone in his voice.

"You know who I am." The other one replied back with his hand held up slightly.

"Prove it, all I could know that you could be that large furry reptile." The Man holding the object said.

"That's just paranoia, You - not even I - know what this creature can do." The man replied.

The other one with the mustache lowers the object. "Well, you saw what's out there, Rennex."

Rennex turns around to look a the Habit dressed man face to face. "And that's what I came here for." he said. "I found more people coming from the Black Hole."

"What sort of people?" The Mustache man narrowed his eyes as he asked.

Rennex lowered his hand down, still eyeing an object that the Man is still holding. "They came from a Blue Wooden Box," Rennex replied.

"Blue Wooden Box, You say?" The Man asked as he is familiar tone. Rennex gave a nod. The Man with the mustache turns around and began to mutter under his breath.

"What is _he_ doing here? Why is he here? He shouldn't be here. It is definitely not to rescue me he rather have me stranded in this Dark Time Universe than rescue me."

"Sir?" Rennex spoke. The Man turns around towards the young one. "I want you to find out what their intentions." The Man said.

"Of course sir," Rennex said as he began to leave the control room back to the outside.


	3. Just a Friend

_**Chapter 3 -**_ _Just a Friend_

* * *

The Doctor and Light reached to the boundary of the mass floating city structure. The Time Lord place his hand on the silver metal wall. "There must be an entrance somewhere." The Doctor said.

The Fur Dragon walks up towards the Time Lord. "What where to go?" The Doctor looks at the right which just the emptiness of space and no pathway, then he looks to the right than see that the rock continues on the direction.

"I guess we can continue on there." The Doctor replied to the Dragon's question. They began to follow the path. In the later of their journey.

"How did the Doctor and this Dragon creature - light was it? - Known each other?" Lotus asked as he slowly walks around the console with his arms crossed. Fuyuki in the other hand remains in one spot of the TARDIS Console.

"Well from what the Doctor told me and light," Fuyuki replies. "They knew each other when the Doctor was an infant. Light is a friend of the Doctor's Father. Light Admires his children."

"What form?" Lotus asked again.

"Let's just say that Light has the same Perception on life like the Doctor have," Fuyuki said in reply to the question

* * *

Light began to pick up its speed leading to the front and cut off the Doctor's path out of sudden leading him to a halt. "Stay here." Light said.

The Doctor didn't say anything after that, he just crossed his arms in front of his chest, have an irked look on his face as he let out a huff. Light began to swiftly continue walking forward to the direction in the position as if Light is about to pounce on something or someone.

The Doctor patiently but yet impatiently waits for further instructions from the Dragon. As for the Doctor, he would just continue on, ignoring Light's demands but not to do so knowing that Light is protecting him.

There noise except the sounds of distant, muffled rumblings and far out booming noises. Out of nowhere, he heard of a sound of rocks tumbling around which comes from the direction where Light went to. He looked at the direction as he drops his arms to the previous position.

"Light What's going on there?" The Doctor asked.

The Dragon walks back carrying someone with one arm as he walks along with its hind legs like a Bipedal creature.

"Who's this?" The Time Lord asked.

"I find this being hiding behind the large rock." The Dragon replied to the Doctor's Question.

"Look, I don't mean any harm, I'm just shy around new travelers, I saw you two come out of the Blue Box of yours," Rennex said. The Doctor was looking at him for a moment then dart his eyes to the White and Gold Dragon which it is looking back at him.

"Put him down Light." The Doctor demanded lightly.

"But.." Light Spoke but was cut off from the Gallifreyan. "But Him Down!"

The Dragon decide to do on what the Doctor demands as it means to set down the man gently on the asteroid platform. "Oh thank you," Rennex said.

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked smoothly. The Man darted his eyes a the Time Lord.

"I'm Rennex." He introduces to the Doctor a bit nervously.

"Are you from this Universe?" The Dragon asked. Rennex turns around and faces the creature. "Yes, I am."

"That's Impossible." The Time Lord commented as if the reply is Blasphemous.

"Careful Doctor, you said anything is possible, even there are universes that have elements like this one here." Light stated.

The Doctor knows that the Elemental is turning his words around. "When something like that happens naturally." He stated. He raised his arms around, showing the Universe.

"This did not occur naturally." He stated.

The Dragon nods. "Ok, sure then." The Doctor let out of at sign then look a Rennex. "Have you seen a man possibly wearing Habit clothing, mainly looking like a Monk?"

"Oh yes, of course, he's inside of this place. Come and see." Rennex said as he began to scurry his back the path that Light and the Time Lord was heading to. The Doctor began to follow him until Light stops him by pressing his paw-hand on the Doctor's Chest.

"Are you sure we could trust him?" The Dragon whispers to him.

"Oh, don't get paranoid now, Light you are the one who decides to do this." The Doctor coldly stated. Light just let out of a sigh. "Come on, let's go and this over with."

Both the Doctor and the Dragon began to walk to the same path of the platform.


	4. The Renegades

_**Chapter 4 -**_ _The Renegades_

* * *

"Come on then, this way." Rennex said as he leads the way to the direction of the corridors. The Doctor and Light follow him to the destination to where Rennex is taking them. They look at the surrounding of the corridors and see that there are spotty holes in the ceilings, big enough to see right through them.

Light looks right up from hole which they are walking up to and seems very amazed on what the Dragon sees. "Wow, I never saw anything like it. It's so hollow." Light turns his head at the Time Lord. "Now that's what I call Ship in a Bottle."

"Something is not right." The Doctor spoke softly.

"It it because of Rennex?" Light said. Rennex turns his head slightly to one the side of his shoulders. "I am right here." The Man Stated sounding offended from the Elemental.

"No, it's not him. It's just that we are getting so close to getting the Monk which I digress that we shouldn't." The Doctor replied.

"Are you really still bent about that?" Light sound irritated. "You two us to be friends what I'm aware of."

The Doctor stops at his pace and turns towards the Dragon. "In all due and respect, My relationship with my Colleagues should not be none of your concern." He looks to the right and sees Rennex looking back at him. The Doctor shifted his eyes back at the Dragon then back rennex which he began to walk again, leaving the Elemental speechless.

"Where is to next?" The Time Lord asked.

"Oh, it's just this way," Rennex replied.

Light began to follow them as they resume on their journey. Later at the moment, the three reach to a closed Point of entry. "Well, here it is," Rennex spoke. The Doctor and Light look at the Closed hatch.

"So this leads to the TARDIS Control room?" The Time Lord asked. Rennex replies with a nod.

"I do wonder how it takes to walk from the corridors to get to the control room, as your TARDIS. It only takes the opening of doors." Light said.

"The Room is not what you think where it might be, Light. The Control Room is located almost to the center of the TARDIS." The Doctor explained.

"What's at the center?" The Fur Dragon asked. The Time Lord look at Light at the eyes.

"The Engines of course." The Time Lord replies.

Rennex manages to get the door to slide open revealing the Control Room and all three began to walk inside, then the door closed behind them. "The TARDIS Control Room seems to be very similar to yours Doctor." Light said.

"Yes, appears so." The Doctor spoke softly.

"Sir, where are you now? I have brought the People that I saw." Rennex said. The Man with the blond mustache that reaches to his cheeks with vague swirls at the end of each side, Peeks out of the opposite side of the battered console holding the same blunt object.

His first sight he sees is the Doctor.

"Is that you? It is really you?" The man asked as he began to walk towards the group. The Doctor let out a sigh. "Afraid so, Monk." He replies.

"What brings you here?" The Monk asked.

"I did." Light replies as it takes few steps forward. "I wanna make the best from him, something that he should get over, and try to move on to the present." The Dragon explained.

"Oh, so you're my psychiatrist now?" The Doctor stated.

"You Shouldn't be here. There is at Dragon like this golden one here but it's green instead." The Monk stated, tightening his grip on the object.

"And that's why they are here." Rennex intervene. The Monk look at him. "What?"

"They came here to rescue before whatever what seem to be after you," Rennex explained. The Renegade Time Lord look back at the Doctor.

"I'm so Honored for you to do this, Doctor." He said. The Doctor is not even giving the Meddling Monk eye contact.

"Yeah sure. Since we found my colleague, we can now get my TARDIS here." The Doctor spoke. He pressed on the communicator on his ear. The Monk let out a low squeal of joy like a little child. "I will say that I'm happy to see your Blue Box again."

"Fuyuki, Lotus."

"We here." Lotus spokes right away.

"I wanted you guys to land the TARDIS in the location where I am." The Doctor requested through the communicator.

"Will do, Nephew." Lotus sounds really energetic as he fumbling with the controls as if he knows what he is doing.

The Doctor releases his finger off from the communicator. "They will be coming way soon."

The Dragon looks around the area, seeming very suspicious. "This seems too easy, way easy."

"Yes, it is indeed." The Doctor said quietly." He darted his eyes a the Man in robes. "Rennex!"

He Immediately turns his head towards the Renegade Time Lord. "Yes, Doctor."

"Have seen this Green fur Dragon?" The Doctor asked. Rennex stammers a bit. "Well not really, not when I met the Monk," he replies.

"But I have." The Monk spoke. "I never saw a creature like it. What about you Doctor? Since you're found knowing about the universe."

"Well, I have this troublemaker." The Doctor replied, calling Light and troublemaker. "Chaos is an Elemental, living concept and hence the name, it is a living concept of chaos."

"And we need to leave before it finds out that you are here." Light stated. The Doctor turns his head towards the White and Gold Fur Dragon. "You think you're the only one who knows that?"

"I am curious to wonder why." The Monk said, his former colleague turns around and faces towards the Monk.

"This pocket universe is a prison to Chaos, and its jailer is me." The Doctor said. The Monk grew a grin on his face and cross his arms.

"And when was this?" He asked.

"His Eighth Regeneration." Light replied to the question. The Grinning face disappeared from the Monk's Face. "Oh, I see…"

"Monk, there is something I have meaning to ask. When was the last you saw Chaos?" The Doctor spoke.

"Well, when I met Rennex." His colleague replied.

"Is it strange that Rennex never met Chaos and you last saw Chaos once he met Rennex." The Doctor stated.

"I don't know what you're getting at." The Monk said, then suddenly out of nowhere Rennex pulled out a weapon, pointed towards the Doctor.

"Doctor, Doctor, Doctor. No matter how many times you changed your face, you always be a show-off." He said with a growing grin. The Monk began to walk towards the Doctor.

The Doctor gave a shrug. "I can't really help myself, I guess it's part of my specialty," he commented.

"Centuries, since I have been incarcerated by you." He said in a stern tone in his voice.

"Reason is to, you were an endangerment to the prime Universe." The Doctor began to slowly walk backward, taking one step at a time. "Besides, you should be thanking me, your people would've killed you."

"Enlighten me then Time Lord. Why is my Kindred is here then?" Chaos asked.

"Light suggested for me to come and rescue the Meddling Monk." The Doctor replies with a shrug. Chaos shifted his eyes towards the Dragon standing along with the Time Lords then began to form a grin brightly.

"Oh, I see." Chaos said as he lowers the weapon.

"See what? I don't understand." The Monk spoke, then suddenly Light shoved him and the Doctor back, as the hit the ground the Doctor's TARDIS began to materializes around them.

The Bodies of the two Time Lord faded inside of the Control room. Lotus walks towards them and helps his God Nephew up to his feet.

"What just happened?" The Doctor is very confused on what just happened.

Outside from the TARDIS, Light reaches its arm out towards the Blue Box, Light's Paw hand pressed on the edge of the TARDIS than the entire began to glow a golden color.

Inside of the TARDIS, there began at jolt causing everyone to lose their balance at a bit and hear the TARDIS Engines going off.

"Whoa, I'm not doing this," Fuyuki stated, by the console controls lifting his hands up.

"It's Light." The Doctor claimed. "How in the world did he do that with my TARDIS?"

Fuyuki looks back at the Scanner. "Um...Doctor, We are heading back to the Black Hole, like really face."

They all turns towards him. "What!" All shouted. The Doctor began to run towards the console close to the Human, furiously fumbling with the controls. "I have no Control over my TARDIS." the Doctor exclaimed.

"What to do?" Lotus ask. The Doctor looks at the avian so dumbfounded not knowing what to do. The TARDIS began to shake.

"We entering in the Event Horizon," Fuyuki stated.

"Everybody Hold On." The Doctor shouted as every finds on where to hold on in the room. The TARDIS began to pull right to the Dark Sphere in the Center making the Blue Box look like it's been stretched, then no longer there.


End file.
